Antonio
by kuroi Honoo
Summary: One-shot! Romano is singing a song for Spain. Oh what song will he sing? What is Spain's reaction?  HINT: Don't call my name.  Don't call my name.


This is something that pops out in my mind when I was having camping with my friends… and man! One of my friends kept on singing Alejandro except that, that person changes the name of Alejandro, so I was thinking of this pairing!

Disclaimer: (Something that you **have** to know) Alejandro belongs to Lady Gaga or who ever made this awesome song, Spain and Romano belongs to Himaruya-sensei. While I just own this account.

Note: I've change some of the words or line in the song lyric.

Now on with the story!

* * *

"Lovi~ you're so cute!"

"Oh Lovino~ let's eat dinner together!"

"Romano~ sleep well my sweet tomato!"

"Lovi~"

"Lovino!"

"Romano~"

"Romano~ come on let's 'play'~!" Says a certain bubbly Spanish man to an Italian man.

And finally something snaps in Romano's head.

"Fuck it! Shut the hell up bastard! Stop calling my name! How many times do I have to tell you-" the Italian man sentence was cut off by a pair of arm wrap around him.

"Aww come on Lovi~ I know you love me!"And as soon as Spain finishes his sentence a punch landed on his face resulting him flying backward.

"BASTARD!" with that Romano runs out from Spain's house, leaving the knocked out Spain behind.

* * *

"Fratello Fratello!" a bubbly Italian man run towards his brother, who is looking really pissed off because of earlier.

"What do you want idiot?" Romano asks in a harsh tone, But Italy paid no attention to it.

"Nee Nii-san look look! France made a sing-a-song festival! Everyone is welcome to come and can sing anything! There are even prizes ve~!" Feliciano said happily.

"So? I don't give a-" Romano stop mid-sense.

Then he started talking again.

"Feli sign me up for the sing a song thing!"

"Ve?" the other man replied don't believe of what his brother just said.

"Um… are you sure nii-san?" Italy asks in a small voice, afraid that his big brother might hurt him.

"DO YOU THINK I HAVE A BAD VOICE?" Ask Romano in a poisonous tone.

"Wu-Wuaaaaaaaaa! Ha-Hai! I'll sigh you up! Ju-just please! Don't hurt me!" and with that Italy runs away from his brother (while crying).

In the background Romano grins evilly to himself.

-Festival day, Somewhere in Europe (And yes, EVERYONE is invited.)-

When Italy come to the festival, the place is already crowded by people either surrounding the stage to see the performers sing or just standing in front of some stands to get food.

"Ve~ Doitsu thank you for coming with me!" the brown haired boy said to the German beside him.

"What about me Ita-chan?" another man asks the shorter Italian beside him.

"Ah of course! Thank you to you to Gilbert!" The younger man said quickly.

"kesesesesesesese! You're welcome! Man I'm awesome! Oh look there's Spain!" Prussia said pointing at a confuse looking Spain.

"Ve you're right! I wonder if he knows where my brother is." And with that both men started running towards the Spanish man, leaving a certain blond haired country behind.

"Big brother Spain!" greeted the Italian.

"Oi Spain!" said the Prussian.

"Ah Feli-chan! Prussia!" The Spanish man quickly brightens up again when he sees his best friend and the brother of **his **crush.

"Ve~ Big Brother Spain, did you see my brother?" asks Italy.

"Hmm…. I'm afraid not, I'm looking for Lovi myself…" said Spain in a rather disappointed tone.

Italy lowers his head then something clicked in his mind.

"_Make sure tomato bastard is there when I sing! If he's not there, then I am going to rip you in to pieces!"_

Italy shudders when he remembers what his brother had told him. Or in this case Romano is actually threatening him.

"U-Um… N-Nee Big Brother Spain! I- um… just remember where Fratello is…" Italy started with a nervous tone.

"Really? Where is he?" came the reply from the happy looking Spaniard.

"Um… yeah! He umm… let's go to the um… Ah! Let's see the performers! Maybe we'll find Fratello there!" Italy pointed at the stage of the singing competition.

Spain raises an eyebrow, but shrug and go to find a place where he can see the performers clearly.

Italy sigh in relief, then his cell phone rang and he answers it.

"Feliciano speaking!"

"_Get the hell in here!" _comes the reply on the other line.

"VE? But why ve?" ask the Italian to his brother.

"_I just realize that the song I'm singing need a back ground singer, since your voice is the closest to mine, I decided that you should be my background singer! Now bring your ass in here!"_

And with that the line went dead.

* * *

There's a knock on the door and Romano looks up.

"Oh good you're here!" Romano started as he sees his panting brother all covered in sweat because of running.

"Ve… So… Fratello, what are you- I mean we're going to sing?" ask Italy after having to run from the audience seat to the backstage.

"This." Romano handed two piece of paper to Italy, for him to read the lyric, and when Italy's face turns from complete focus to shock, Romano gave him a wide grin.

"Uh… Fratello… this is…."

"Yes, that IS what we're going to sing. Now hurry up and practice! You know which one is your line right?"

The younger Italian nod, while still holding the paper still in the state of shock.

"Good! Now I'll leave you to it then!" with that Romano leave the room laughing evilly.

In the room Italy is staring at the paper as if it is the universe itself.

"Ve…" is the only thing that comes out from Italy's mouth since his brother had left him to practice.

* * *

"Lovino and Feliciano Vargas! You're up in 5!" one of the man with board said.

"Yosh! Come on Italy! Let's go!" Romano is eager to go up the stage, while Italy just follows his brother like a dead zombie.

* * *

"-And now the next performers will be sung by Lovino and Feliciano Vargas!" the Mc said to the crowd.

Of course this causes the amount of audience to risen up; some of them are nation who knows the Italian twin.

Spain's Head shot up along with Germany's and Prussia's.

"I didn't know that Lovi and Ita-chan is going to sing…" Spain said rather confuse.

Both German just stare at the stage without giving the Spaniard a reply, they are also at the state of surprise.

'No wonder Italy is missing' thought Germany.

* * *

"You ready for this Feli?"

"Not really ve…"

But Romano doesn't care what the answer of his brother is, he went up ahead to the stage, realizing his brother walking to the Stage Italy quickly runs to the stage as well, he notice that Spain, Germany, Prussia is in the crowd.

Italy sigh in relief that the Spanish man is there, but knowing that both German man is there as well, made Italy feel uneasy.

He also notices that America, England, Russia, China, and some other county are there as well.

'Ve… I hope Fratello knows what he's doing…' thought the light brown haired boy.

"Hey there! In case you don't know my name is Lovino and that is my brother! But don't mind him! Now then!" With that Romano lifts his hand to the air and shouts "Start!"

The Stage lights darken and then band started to play starting with the soft sound of a violin.

Judging from the reaction of the crowd, some of them already recognize the song.

Romano smirks and starts.

"I know that we are ancient.  
And I know that you love me.  
But I just can't be with you Asshole.  
Antonio."

The crowd's (who is the nation's) drops their jaws.

"He's got both hands  
in his pocket.  
And he won't look at you,  
Won't look at you

He hides true love  
En su bolsillo.  
he's got a halo 'round his finger.  
Around you.

You know that I hate you boy.  
Hot like me, rejoice.  
At this point I gotta choose,  
nothing to loose.

Don't call my name.  
Don't call my name, Antonio.  
I'm not your babe.  
I'm not your babe, Fernandez.

Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch.  
Just eat my tomato and curse.  
Don't call my name.  
Don't call my name, Carriedo.

Antonio.  
Antonio.  
Anto-Anto-nio.  
Anto-Anto-nio. [2x]

(Just stop. Damn it. Just let me go. Antonio. Just let me go bastard!)

He's not broken,  
He's just a baby.  
But his boyfriend's like a dad, just like a dad.  
And all those flames that burned before him.  
Now he's gonna fight your fight, gonna cool the bad.

You know that I love you boy.  
Hot like me, rejoice.  
At this point I gotta choose,  
nothing to loose

Don't call my name.  
Don't call my name, Antonio.  
I'm not your babe.  
I'm not your babe, Fernandez.

Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch.  
Just smoke my cigarette and hush.  
Don't call my name.  
Don't call my name, Carriedo.

Antonio.  
Antonio.  
Anto-Anto-nio.  
Anto-Anto-nio. [2x]

Don't bother me.  
Don't bother me. Antonio.  
Don't call my name.  
Don't call my name, Fernandez.

I'm not your babe.  
I'm not your babe, Antonio.

Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch. Fernandez.  
Don't call my name.  
Don't call my name, Antonio.  
I'm not your babe.  
I'm not your babe, Fernandez.

Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch.  
Just eat my tomato and curse.  
Don't call my name.  
Don't call my name, Carriedo.

Antonio.  
Antonio.  
Anto-Anto-nio.  
Anto-Anto-nio. [2x]

Don't call my name.  
Don't call my name, Antonio.  
I'm not your babe.  
I'm not your babe, Fernandez.

Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch.  
Just eat my tomato and curse.  
Don't call my name.  
Don't call my name, Carriedo.

Antonio."

And with that both Italian finished singing, Romano grins happily, while Italy smiles to the crowd whose reaction is very pleasant.

There are many cat calls and screaming of fans given to the Italian twin. Even France.

"Ah! Lovi~ Feli~ I am so happy! You used my accent in the first line I'm so-!" his sentence is cut off by a pissed off looking Romano landed his foot on the French men face.

Spain who is all this time watching the performance, mouth widely a gap; same goes for Germany. (He was surprise that Italy even agree to this.)

* * *

Romano headed down to the back stage, many of the people he didn't know gives him a pat on the back or just shouts to his saying their compliments to him, Romano is more than happy to accept them.

"Man that was a blast!" Romano said to his brother, who was looking elsewhere.

"Oi Feli what are you looking at?" asks Romano.

Italy just answers by pointing a finger at the certain person standing in front of the back stage door.

Romano follows the finger, and frowns when he saw who it was.

Spain.

How did he get to the backstage so fast, he will never know.

With out a second thought, Spain throws himself at Romano, crying.

"Wuuuuaaaa! Why are you so mean to me sweet Lovi~?"

Hearing the nick name Romano's head pops out a vein, reacting quickly, he punches Spain upward.

"I SAID DON'T CALL MY NAME! ANTONIO!"

And with that Romano stomps out of the backstage looking angry.

Again he leaves the Spaniard to lie on the floor with a pool of blood.

"Lo-Lovi…" with that, there could be seen the Spanish man soul floating away. Much to Italy's shock and horror.

"Bi-Big Brother Spain!" the poor Italian shouted.

* * *

I suggest that you listen to Alejandro while reading this. Hahahahaha!

Yes I know pure crack! Tell me what you think! I already have plans for USUK and GerIta but it will be in a different story. Any request for any pair, but please note, just the one that I put up on my profile page, but if it's not on my profile page just PM me and I'll get back to you on it!

REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
